


still falling for you

by heeniim



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BoyxBoy, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, One Shot, Whipped bobby, cute junbob, ice skater jiwon, junbob, junhoe is clumsy, whipped junhoe, yoyo is not in this TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeniim/pseuds/heeniim
Summary: it takes frozen water, a pair of skates, and a tendency to trip on thin air for them to meet
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	still falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries idk. Hope you guys like it!! Also I'm so excited for jiwon's comeback (and the fact we're getting a junbob song TT)

A distant voice called to him—like an alarm, but ten times louder, more annoying, and human.

"JUNHOE!"

Junhoe shot up from bed, cranking his eyes as wide as they could open at this hour, "W—What?" He mumbled drowsily, rubbing at his sleep deprived eyes. _What time was it?_

"Earth to Junhoe. Wake up you sleepyhead," a hand was waved in front of his face, fingers making snapping motions impatiently. Moments later, a face came into view, one belonging to none other than certified bff Kim Jinhwan.

"Hyung what are you doing?" Junhoe scoffed as he scrunched his face in disgust and pushed the older man away. Too close for comfort.

Jinhwan smiled passive aggressively as he sat down on Junhoe's bed. "We're supposed to be meeting with the others today. Remember?"

Oh. _Ohhhhh._

"Shit what time is it?" Junhoe gasped as the realization hit him, and he swung his head side to side frantically like a maniac, before landing his eyes on his phone. He snatched the phone up from his nightstand, and checked the time. 10 am.

Jinhwan snorted, patting Junhoe's knee comfortingly, "Relax, we have plenty of time. I just thought I'd wake you up earlier because I know you can get real cranky without at least 3 hours of awake time after sleeping."

"Thanks.." Junhoe mumbled as he swung his legs out of bed and clambered off. He made his way to their shared bathroom and before closing the door, he stuck his head out and asked his roommate, "By the way where are we going?"

"Ice skating."

-

"You know, I don't think this is a good idea," Junhoe said sarcastically as he tripped for the third time while he was on the way to the front desk.

"No really?" Chanwoo replied snarkily as he grinned. "Please try not to kill yourself before you even make it out onto the rink."

Junhoe shrugged, waving his hands up in defeat, "Hey, no promis— Oh fucks sake.." he cursed as he surprisingly tripped yet again. On thin air apparently, because Chanwoo started laughing and then Junhoe was chasing the younger around and yelling at him.

"Yah yah chill!" Chanwoo cried as he ran behind a trash can to avoid the cranky giant, "Or you might trip again," he added with a snicker.

Junhoe huffed, deciding that Chanwoo was right, and giving up, "Fine. Let's just hurry up and get the skates so we can go back."

Chanwoo grinned as he came out from behind the trash can, linking his arms with Junhoe's, hoping it would please the slightly older man, "Yessir!"

-

"Ughh how do I put these on?" Junhoe whined impatiently as he stuck his unlaced skate in front of anyone who would listen's face. His victim was currently Jinhwan, who was kneeling on the ground tying up Donghyuk' laces.

"Can you shut up?" Jinhwan replied without glancing up from the tedious job he was doing. He was the only one who had any experience in skating, and the one who arranged the plans, so everyone was bugging him for help. "I'll get to you in a moment."

Junhoe grumbled but complied anyways, crossing his arms and leaning back against the glass wall that separated them from the ring. He closed his eyes and drifted into a hazy nap when he felt someone handling his skates and tightening the laces. A few moments later, Jinhwan slapped his skate and pinched his leg.

"Done. Don't fall asleep on us Junhoe," Jinhwan chirped as he gathered everyone, which was just: himself, Junhoe, Donghyuk, Chanwoo, and Hanbin.

The friends all put on their coats and stepped out of the glass confinement, the cold wind instantly whipping their faces.

"Ok guys so just take it slowly. It's just walking but you're on skates. Don't go too fast yet, but build it up," Jinhwan explained as he demonstrated by walking on the ice.

They had gone to a public skating rink, which was slightly packed with families and other groups that night. Junhoe tuned the eldest out, opting to look around instead. He saw a lot of parents with their little children, friends playing ice tag, couples holding onto each other while attempting to skate. Everyone was just having fun and enjoying the moment—not caring at all that they couldn't skate. As Junhoe scanned the room, his eyes suddenly flickered to a lone figure in one of the corners of the rink. This guy was wearing a thin looking black cardigan, which highlighted his accents well. He had a head of black, curlyish hair, that hung off his head like a wavy waterfall. But most of all, he could skate. Junhoe watched in wonder as the guy skated around with one foot in the air before doing a couple twists and spins. It was like a black swan on ice—mesmerizing.

"Junhoe are you even listening?" Jinhwan's snappy voice brought him back to his reality, and Junhoe strayed his eyes away from the black swan—focusing his attention on his beloved friend.

"Hm— Yeah I am," Junhoe answered very convincingly.

Donghyuk snorted and Jinhwan just clicked his tongue, "Ok then looks like we're all good to go. Ready?"

Hanbin nodded eagerly, "Hyung we're not kids. And we're not Junhoe, we won't trip and die."

Junhoe flared his nose but before he could even connect his hand with Hanbin's cheek, Chanwoo butted in, "Yah don't jinx it. Come on, stop yapping and let's skate already!"

-

On the bright side, Junhoe did not trip and die much to Hanbin's dismay. On the contrary, his record for 'most trips in a day' had surely been beaten during the fifteen minutes he spent on the ice. Junhoe took a slow step forward, raising his legs very carefully and precisely. But for some unknown reason, the ice seemingly hated him because the next thing he knew, he was stumbling forward and grabbed onto whoever was in front of him.

"I swear to god, please hold the damn rail," Jinhwan said in between pursed lips as he grabbed onto Junhoe's shoulders and straightened him up. 

Junhoe scoffed, "Rails are for losers. I can do it, watch me," he said smugly, skittering forward a little. He wobbled for a moment, knees shaking slightly, but then he felt fine and he sent a triumphant grin to Jinhwan, who merely rolled his eyes, "See I did it!"

"You barely made like half a step. Come back to boast when you actually start skating," the older man stated matter-of-factly as he pointed to where Chanwoo, Hanbin, and Donghyuk were happily skating circles around each other. 

Junhoe huffed, his proud mood ruined, "Fine, step aside old man. Watch and learn," he announced, cracking his knuckles and rubbing his palms before positioning himself, "I'm gonna do it," he stated.

"I'm waiting," Jinhwan said smugly, as he watched from the side, impatiently tapping his foot.

Junhoe yelled—some sort of battle cry—before swishing his arms and propelling his feet to glide on the ice. For a second, the cold wind whipped his face and he felt the smooth ice underneath his skates as he glided gracefully. Junhoe grinned as he continued to propel himself using his arms and feet, even daring to look back at Jinhwan, who was staring at him with wide eyes. And then everything came tumbling down. Literally.

Junhoe was skating like an ice fairy, and then all of a sudden he surprisingly tripped on an invisible object, and he yelped like a cat as he tumbled forward. But right before he landed face first onto the cold, hard ice—possibly breaking every single tooth in his mouth and messing up his perfect face—he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist, pulling him up. Junhoe opened his eyes and was met face to face with a handsome guy with golden skin and curly, black hair. Junhoe thought he had died and went to heaven because there was no way this angel saved his clumsy ass. He must've been staring or literally frozen in place because the guy coughed and smiled.

"Are you ok?" He said with a worried look, cocking his head to the side.

Junhoe blushed, his cheeks surprisingly still had the power to heat up and warm his entire face, as he nodded fervently, "Uh yeah I am, thank you so much for saving me. Um I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz," he finished with a weird, lopsided grin and an awkward chuckle.

The guy smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer, and tightly wrapped his black cardigan around himself, "That's good."

Junhoe's brain clicked as the memory came flooding in, "Oh my god you're the black swan," he accidentally announced out loud, immediately cursing himself mentally for not having a mouth filter.

The guy raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning smile. He must've thought Junhoe was a weirdo or whatever.

"Um it's just that I saw you earlier when I was over there," he pointed to a random area, eyes not leaving the guy's face, "And you are really good at skating, so I thought you looked like a black swan, because you know... you're wearing black..." he finished and cursed himself mentally again for being so awkward and weird.

The guy laughed, a pleasant, raspy sound that reminded Junhoe of ice for some reason, "Well I'm flattered that you think I'm good. Um you're not so bad yourself I guess," he said with a cheeky grin.

Junhoe scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "Haha very funny. If you're trying to poke fun at my skating skills, I'll have you know that it's my first time and I'm very pleased to say that I at least managed to skate for a few seconds before almost dying thank you very much," he boasted pompously.

The guy snickered, "It's really your first time? Who would've guessed?" he joked, earning him a smack on the arm from Junhoe, who had his nostrils flared—metaphorical steam coming out of it.

"Hey it's not funny, I almost died y'know. It's a lot harder than it looks," Junhoe said as he looked down at his skates like they were the root of all his problems.

The guy snorted, "That was how I felt when I first started," he reminsced.

"When did you start? Do you like skate a lot or is it just a hobby?" Junhoe asked, his interest suddenly piqued because he didn't meet a lot of people who skated—didn't know anyone actually—unless Jinhwan counted.

The guy hummed as he shuffled from one foot to another, "I've been skating since I was six. I'm a professional skater," he answered with a shy smile.

Junhoe's eyes widened and he clapped his hands to his cheek in shock, "Woah really? That's so cool! Wait, what's your name?"

The guy smiled, sticking out his gloved hand, "Kim Jiwon."

Junhoe took the gloved hand in his own and shook it stiffly, because he was really cold, "Nice to meet you, I'm Koo Junhoe." Jiwon smiled brightly. 

Their hands stayed glued for a moment before Junhoe chuckled nervously and retracted his hand out of the other's grip, "Um so do you wanna like get out of here and grab something warm to drink or whatever?" Junhoe asked, slight tone of hopefulness in his voice. But then he felt stupid for asking because Jiwon was a skater, and asking him to step out of the skating rink was like asking an author to put down a book. 

But then Jiwon was nodding and responding with a "Sure," and then he was helping Junhoe skate out of the rink by guiding his lanky body. Soon enough, they had changed into their regular shoes and exited the rink, heading for the nearby café—Junhoe having totally forgotten about his friends.

-

Junhoe stared intensely at the warm cup of hot chocolate that was currently acting as a heater to his hands. Sitting across from him was Jiwon sipping his coffee as he let his eyes wander around the café. They had been sitting in silence for around ten minutes. Although it wasn't awkward, Junhoe looked up hopefully but slightly pouted when the other man made no move to start up a conversation or even look at him. He stared back at his hot cocoa, trying to work his voice, but it seemed like his throat was glued shut with chocolate because nothing came out. 

"So how old are you?" Jiwon's voice finally broke the silence, and Junhoe's head shot up embarrassingly quick and he resorted to fumbling with his cup and blushing.

"Um I'm 24, you?" He mumbled, bringing his cup slowly towards his lips and taking a long, sweet sip of the thick liquid. 

Jiwon nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Cool, I'm 26. So are you in school or something?"

Junhoe shook his head, "Nope, I uh dropped out. I'm a dancer. I choreograph and sometimes do back up dancing," he informed with a shy smile.

Jiwon's eyes widened slightly and he smirked, "You're really bad on your feet for someone who's apparently a dancer," he teased, grin already forming on his smug face, which Junhoe so badly wanted to slap, or kiss—or both. 

"Hey!" Junhoe declared, fists slamming the table quietly, "I dance not skate! And for your information, I might trip a lot when I'm walking but I can promise you that I _glide_ when I dance," he said with a triumphant huff, sticking out his tongue a little.

Jiwon snorted, taking another sip of his coffee, "Proof or I don't believe it," he said, smirk returning to full force.

Junhoe scoffed, "You want me to dance in the middle of the café right now? I'll do it," he said angrily, as he abruptly stood up and was about to march his way over when Jiwon grabbed his wrist.

Junhoe turned back and saw the older man staring at him curiously, a wide grin on his face, "Stop please, I was just teasing you. Don't embarrass me," he coaxed Junhoe into sitting back down. "Maybe you can show me another time. Do you have a studio or something?" Jiwon asked casually as he slung his arm around the back of his chair.

Junhoe nodded, "Yeah, it's not far from here. I actually have classes but I'm free tomorrow if you wanna swing around," he said with a playful wink and even threw in the obnoxious eyebrow wiggling. 

Jiwon scoffed as he looked away, opting to focus on the window next to him, "Hmm maybe you can give me your number as well. You know so you can text me the information and all that," he turned his gaze back onto Junhoe and smiled dashingly while wiggling his eyebrows.

Junhoe snort laughed, feeling the heat spread through his cheeks as he shyly took out his phone and slid it across the table. Jiwon took it and typed his number in, eyes never leaving Junhoe's. When he finished he slid the phone back, making it look like they were trading something suspicious, and winked, "You're welcome. Not a lot of people can get this number."

Junhoe scoffed, placing an arm on the table and resting his head on his hand, and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Oh really? Well not a lot of people get my number as well so you're not special," he fired back, sticking out his tongue mockingly, causing Jiwon to merely laugh and shake his head.

"So you wanna spend the whole day here, or would you like to learn how to skate?" Jiwon asked a moment later.

Junhoe shrugged, "Are you gonna teach me?" He asked with puppy eyes and a little pout. 

Jiwon smirked, "Who else is then?"

Junhoe relaxed his face and turned away, "Forget it then. I'd rather trip and die then let you teach me," he replied nonchalantly. 

Jiwon whined, hands tugging at Junhoe's, causing Junhoe to almost face plant the table. Junhoe stood straight up and fumed, "What was that for?"

Jiwon smiled innocently as he batted his eyelashes, "Pleaseeee~" he begged as he clasped his hands together, staring into Junhoe's soul with his puppy eyes, "Come on, let oppa teach you~" he joked. 

This immediately caused Junhoe to turn tomato red as he reached for a patch of Jiwon's hair and pulled, "What did you just say?" He asked unbelievably, only causing Jiwon's grin to grow in size. 

Jiwon snickered as he reached forward and booped Junhoe's nose, "You're blushing~" he sang in an annoying voice.

Junhoe blushed harder—or fumed, it was hard to tell—as he yanked Jiwon's hair, causing the older man to start yelping like an injured animal, "Ow ow okay I'll stop! Junhoe please I'm sorry, I'll stop!" he begged mercifully before Junhoe released him with a huff. 

Junhoe grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the café, where they were instantly hit by the cold air. He shivered and questioned when he got so weak. Or maybe he had felt too hot for comfort sitting in that confined little space, across from a man who had the biggest ego ever. Jiwon stopped pleading and looked at him smugly, "Are you cold?" He asked innocently. But Junhoe wasn't going to fall for his tricks that easily.

He shook his head petulantly, "No," he stated firmly, but the shivers came again and he tried to fight it but his body instantly gave up. Not only did he shiver violently but he also had the audacity to sneeze. He immediately felt the hotness creep up from his neck and fan across his cheeks.

"Liar~" Jiwon chided and shed off his black cardigan, wrapping it around Junhoe tightly. Junhoe just stared at him and cursed himself at the way his heartbeat quickened.

"W—What are you doing? I don't need it" he whined as he stomped his feet, "You're gonna be cold."

Jiwon smiled and cooed as he stepped behind Junhoe and gave him a big, warm backhug, causing Junhoe's insides to explode, "I was practically raised in the cold. I think I can handle it. Now let's go," he said as he peeled himself off, grabbed Junhoe's hand, and began dragging him back toward the skating rink.

When they were almost there however, Junhoe's phone rang and he fished it from his pocket. It was Jinhwan, who he forgotten had existed, "Hello?"

"Yah where are you? Been looking everywhere," Jinhwan's angry, mom voice said over the phone.

Junhoe chuckled nervously as he glanced at Jiwon, who was eyeing him curiously, "Uhh I went to get something to drink sorry. Are you guys good?"

"We're leaving, Donghyuk doesn't feel good, so hurry up and get your ass back here," Jinhwan stated simply, making Junhoe's stomach drop.

"Oh okay, I'm almost there," he replied before hanging up and stuffing his phone back into the abyss known as his pocket.

"Who was that?" Jiwon spoke up from beside him, startling Junhoe a little.

"Oh Jinhwan, my best friend. Umm my friends are leaving so I kinda have to go with them, I'm sorry," Junhoe explained and he subconsciously pouted, "I was looking forward to learning how to skate," he said honestly and blushing a little.

Jiwon's sad demeanor instantly brightened up at the last sentence, and he sent Junhoe a bright smile, "Maybe we can come here next week _after_ you've shown me your dance," he said with a playful wink.

Junhoe snorted and punched Jiwon's arm lightly as they arrived at the outskirts of the rink, where Junhoe's friends were standing just a little farther away, "Maybe," he repeated, "Um anyways my friends are over there," he explained slowly, pointing to his friends who were watching him in amusement, "So I'll just go now uh I'll text you or whatever," he said, a little choked up.

Jiwon nodded in understanding and patted Junhoe's shoulder. They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Jiwon shrugged and leaned forward to plant a small, chaste kiss on Junhoe's cheeks, causing them to redden instantly. Then the next thing Junhoe knew, Jiwon was winking and smiling at him and pushing him away, and his feet were automatically shuffling toward his friends who were smirking at him. When Junhoe reached them, he turned around but Jiwon had left already. He turned back to his friends who flocked him, like seagulls on the beach. 

"Who was that?" Donghyuk chirped curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick or something?" Junhoe snapped at Donghyuk, who looked suspiciously chipper for someone who was "not feeling good."

Donghyuk just grinned and coughed. Then Jinhwan was up in his face, eyes widened in surprise, "What the hell? You're gone for like an hour and the next thing we know you have a surprise boyfriend. What universe are we living in?" Jinhwan asked the sky, as if he was searching god for the answer or whatever. 

Junhoe groaned, wrapping the cardigan around himself tighter, "He's not my boyfriend, and he saved my ass from dying back in the rink."

Jinhwan squinted his eyes suspiciously as he picked at the black fabric that was keeping Junhoe warm, "He even gave you his coat, how cute."

Junhoe gasped as he stared at the fabric hugging his body and groaned, "Damn it, I forgot about this."

-

 **Junhoe  
**  
You forgot to take your coat back.

**Jiwon  
**

I know :) Now you'll have no choice but to return it to me in person ;)

Junhoe gasped scandalously as he stared at the culprit, aka the lifeless black cardigan, that had been thrown on the floor.

**Junhoe  
**

... So this was your plan all along.

**Jiwon  
**

Maybe ;)) I'll see you tmr, nighty sleep tighty <33

**Junhoe  
**

You're disgusting.


End file.
